


Mind The Dragon

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [53]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May Eve prompt(s): How to Train Your Dragon/Torchwood. Hiccup and Toothless come out of the Rift and the dragon really likes Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind The Dragon

"Teach the boy English." Jack says, as if it is to be as simple as that. At Jack's back, Ianto rolls his eyes.

Wide eyed, the boy watches them – watches _him_. His dragon is pressed close to his side, touching skin to scale hide, and cat-like green eyes are narrowed upon one and all in fury - as if all this is their fault.

Ianto sighs, and when the rest of Torchwood has gone all home to bed - he stays with a boy who knows nothing of the modern day, nothing of electricity (to say nothing of science, or aliens!), and nothing of him. And he teaches.

There are things, though, that you do not need a language to learn – or know.

Seemingly because Ianto takes the time to teach, the dragon accepts him. Only Hiccup would see otherwise.

"What's with you?" Hiccup hisses to Toothless, in his language so Ianto can not understand. Toothless, wide eyed and innocent looking, looks up at him, blinks and snuggles his head into Ianto's lap.

Hiccup looks quickly away, blushing.

He won't admit – yet – that he's jealous.

That unspoken jealously breeds a realization, that he _isn't_ jealous of Ianto for Toothless liking him – but _of Toothless_ , for being allowed so easily into Ianto's personal space. That his dragon has figured it out before him, well – it isn't really all that surprising: Toothless did, after all in the end, impress Astrid more then Hiccup ever could compare with.

So he swallows his fear, gulping, and leans against Ianto as if sleepy– with Ianto in-between Hiccup and Toothless, yet he does not protest. Through half closed eyes he sees Toothless wink at him, when Ianto isn't looking, Hiccup sticks his tongue out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fluent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504333) by [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91)




End file.
